Tak bardzo życiowy sen
Nie wiem jak tu się znalazłam, większość snów zaczyna się właśnie w taki sposób, że trafiasz, w sam środek zdarzeń i nie wiesz jak się tu dostałeś. Wyglądało to na stary dom, taki jak w tych wszystkich horrorach i nocnych opowieściach o duchach i w ogóle. Coś kazało mi tam wejść, coś mnie stamtąd wołało... Gdy weszłam do środka, znalazłam się w dziwnym korytarzu. Przedpokój ten oświetlała licha żarówka, wisząca w połowie wysokości na kablu, bez abażuru. Podłoga była naga, bez żadnego dywanu, po prostu stare spruchniałe deski. I nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że wszystkie ściany były zrobione z luster. Podłużny korytarz aż błyszczał od lśniących w świetle żarówki szyb. W dodatku cały pokój wypełniały te same głosy, które kazały mi tu wejść. Mówiły same wredne uwagi na mój temat... Podeszłam do jednego z luster, ale zamiast swojego odbicia zobaczyłam kogoś innego. Dziewczynę, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Wymalowana, w ciuchach szytych na miarę i fryzurze na lakier. Na twarzy oprócz tony tapety miała szyderczy uśmieszek. Zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać, wypominać mi moje luźne, męskie koszulki, wiecznie rozczochrane włosy i cerę, która nawet nie znała słowa "makijaż". Nabijała się i wytykała palcami wszystkie moje wizualne wady. Zirytowana podeszłam do lustra na przeciwko. Stał w nim wysoki mężczyzna, w brązowej marynarce i niebieskiej koszuli. W rękach trzymał podręcznik od języka polskiego. Kiedy mnie zauważył, podciągnął na nos swoje okulary i zaczął mnie wyzywać jaka to ja jestem mało inteligentna, że do niczego w życiu nie dojdę, że nigdy nikt nie będzie chciał mnie słuchać, bo nie mam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Wyzywał mnie, machając mi dyktandem przed nosem, które było całe czerwone od długopisu poprawiającego błędy. Ze łzami w oczach podbiegłam do kolejnego lustra. Tym razem stali w nim moi rodzice i starsza siostra. Zaczęli mówić jakim to okropnym dzieckiem jestem, jak bardzo się ze mną męczą, że nigdy mnie nie kochali, że dlaczego nie mogę być tak jak moja starsza siostra, która zawsze była idealna dziewczynką. Zaczęli krzyczeć, że gdyby wiedzieli, że urodzi im się takie brzydkie, głupie... "coś" nigdy by nie chcieli mieć drugiego dziecka. Teraz płacząc już rzewnie, pobiegłam na drugi koniec korytarza. Biegłam, a kolejne postacie z luster krzyczały do mnie wyzwiska i śmiały się ze mnie wniebogłosy. Na końcu korytarza było lustro, w którym stała moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Uśmiechnęłam się, myśląc, że mnie pocieszy, ale w jej oczach także były łzy. Zaczęła mówić z płaczem, że nigdy jej nie wspierałam, że zawsze była sama, że nie chce już dłużej mieć takiej okrutnej przyjaciółki jak ja. Zaczęła mi wypominać wszystkie moje błędy, wredne postępowania, chwile w których jej nie pomogłam... Miałam dość... Mój mózg już pękał od natłoku myśli, od przypływu wszystkich tych najgorszych wspomnień. Do moich uszu wciąż dochodziły wyzwiska i przekleństwa skierowane w moją stronę. Zamknęłam oczy najmocniej jak mogłam, przezwiska wciąż grały w moich bębenkach, wspomnienia wciąż gnały przez umysł... "NIE! To wszystko jest nieprawda! To tylko sen!" pomyślałam. W tym samym momencie, rozbiłam z determinacją lustro z moją przyjaciółką. Kiedy rozbiło się na małe kawałki, zaczęły pękać inne lustra. Deszcz odłamków zaczął spadać prosto na mnie, co więcej w każdym, takim małym kawałku szkła były inne twarze, wciąż wykrzykujące różne oszczerstwa na mój temat. Ale nie słuchałam już ich, biegłam przez siebie, mijając kolejne pękające lustra. Odłamki chrupały pod moimi nogami, czułam jak niektóre wbijają mi się w stopy, ale nie ruszało mnie to. Chciałam jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, wyjść z tego domu kłamstw i niesłusznych oskarżeń. Miałam już tylko parę kroków do drzwi, lustra nadal pękały, wciąż rzucając we mnie swoimi resztkami. Już wyciągałam rękę do klamki. Gdy ją nacisnęłam i wypadłam na podwórze przed domem, cały budynek zaczął się walić. Wszystkie belki na raz przełamały się na pół, wszystkie szyby w oknach na raz zostały wybite, drzwi, ściany, dach... Wszystko runęło... Prosto na mnie... W tym momencie się obudziłam. Leżałam w swoim łóżku, z jak zwykle rozkopanym prześcieradłem i kołdrą na podłodze. Z kuchni było słychać odgłosy, szklanek i widelców, a w drzwiach stanęła mama, mówiąc z uśmiechem i czułością, że śniadanie jest na stole. To był tylko sen... tylko sen... ---- Bazowane na rzeczywistym śnie i odczuciach... Kategoria:Opowiadania